Steve
"You're all just animals pretending to be something more." |alias= |gender=Male |birth date= |family= |job=Taxi driver |path=Serial Killer |mo=Drowning in methanol |status=Deceased |actor=Brad William Henke |appearance="Sense Memory" }} Steve was a taxi driver-turned-serial killer in the Season Six episode "Sense Memory". History No specific information is revealed about Steve, not even his surname. What is known about him is that he worked as an unregistered taxi driver and would occasionally dictate his misanthropic beliefs to a recorder. Apparently, something set him off, causing him to kill three women, leading to the summoning of the BAU. After killing his fourth victim, Steve proceeded to kidnap Anisa Gold and attempt to kill her, but the BAU arrived and he fled, leaving Anisa to be rescued. After a lengthy car chase, Steve accidentally made a wrong turn and crashed into an incoming truck, killing him instantly. His intentions for serial killing continue to remain unknown. Modus Operandi Steve target women he felt smelled nice who got into his taxi. Once they were inside, he would seal off the back seat from the front and release aerosolized chloroform into the back to knock the women unconscious. He then took them to his lab, where he would use them in a chemical process intended to create a perfume of their scent which led to them being drowned in methanol. When they were dead, Steve would cut a small square sample from the sole of their feet and keep it as a sample and then dump the bodies wrapped in plastic in some random, usually public areas within his taxi route. He was also seen making candles a number of which were placed on shelves next to the samples of his victims, but his reasoning is undisclosed. Profile The BAU's profile of the Unsub said that he was a male Caucasian who drives an unregistered "Gypsy" cab. He uses the vehicle to abduct women. His victims were between the ages of twenty and forty so it's safe to assume that he is in the same age bracket. His use of methanol for whatever reason and the aerosolization of chloroform leads them to believe that he is highly intelligent, something that they see a lot as most true psychopaths have above average intelligence. This Unsub will not have injected himself into the investigation, something that is quite common. He may not be following the investigation very closely, in fact he may not even be concerned with leaving behind any evidence. Though this may be the case, the reason that they haven't found any evidence is because his MO of drowning and wrapping in plastic wrap washes away any evidence and then prevents any more evidence from being deposited on the body. He will be extremely anti-social and his neighbors will not be surprised to hear that he was arrested. Couple his explosive anti-social nature with taxi driving and someone will have come into contact with him and they will remember. Quotes Linda: Can't believe I stumbled onto a taxi. It must be my lucky night. (Steve looks at Linda and closes the window between them) Steve: Very lucky. ---- Steve: Day and night, it's all the same. I float around the city, bombarded by the smells of guinea pigs like you, who've been swayed to toxify themselves for corporate whoremongers. Desensitizing your bodies to the odor, the filth, the wretched stench of chemical consumption. ---- Steve: Repulsive! Nasty, stinky, rotten, filthy creatures! ---- Steve: Add five tablespoons of salt. Once the animal skin has boiled long enough to render all the fat possible, strain it into the double-boiling pot with the nitric acid. Allow the solution to cool. This should create a clear, beautiful mixture with a natural scent. ---- Steve: (to Anisa) You're gonna live forever. Known Victims * Shelley Onto * Vickie Hagerg * Linda Dean * Charlotte * Anisa Gold Appearances * Season Six ** "Sense Memory" Trivia *His MO seems to have been heavily based around Jean-Baptiste Grenouille from the film Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. Both Steve and Jean had a superhuman sense of smell, and both tried to finds ways to preserve the smell of woman after their death. Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Deceased Category: Criminal Minds Characters